


SHIELD High Group Chat

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And my first work of this kind, Gen, Generation Z Peter Parker, Generation Z everyone actually, Group chat, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's midnight and I should be sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom, Please don't be too harsh, Texting, They all go to school together, They go to an IB school btw, but I'm not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: Basically, a group chat of these hoes who are for some reason all in eleventh grade?





	SHIELD High Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated

**Peter** has added  **Shuri, Ned, MJ, Liz, Steve, Tony, Thor, Clint, Natasha,** and **Bruce** to  **"New Chat"**

 

 **Peter** : Hi sisters!!!!

 **Shuri:** Hi sister!!

 **Ned:** Hi sister!!

 **Liz:** Hi sister!!

 **Steve:** Why are y'all calling each other sisters?

 **MJ:** It's a gay thing. Don't worry bout it

 **Steve:** Wait but I'm gay I feel like I should know this.

 **Clint:** Are you really gay tho?

 **Steve:** The fuck?

 **Ned:** You've never even said "wig". Are you really a gay man or a st****ht wh*te m*n pretending to be gay

 **Steve:** Why do "straight" and "white" and "man"  have asterisks?

 **MJ:** Because they're gross

 **Liz:** I mean, tea but you still shouldn't say it

 **Steve:** Racist, homophobic, and sexist all at once.

 **Tony:** No Steve, she's right. They are.

 **Thor:** They really are. 

 **MJ:** Lesbians are all icons tho

 **Thor:** T E A. Hold up, I got someone y'all need to meet

 **Thor** has added  **Valkyrie** to the chat

 **Thor:** Everyone, please meet the ultimate Lesbian goddess, Valkyrie

 **Valkyrie:** Thor why am I here?

 **Valkyrie:** And why is Steve defending st****ht wh*te m*n?

 **Thor:** They all needed to meet the ultimate Lesbian

 **Steve:** That was offensive.

 **Natasha:** You're offensive

 **Tony:** She's right. I'm still mad about you eating the last slice of the pizza two days ago.

 **Ned:** Bitch did whaaaat? The st****hts strike again smh. Always fucking over the gays.

 **Bruce:** Should st****hts have rights? Discuss

 **Steve:** Fuck this. I'm taking myself out.

 **Steve** has left the chat.

 **Peter** has added **Steve** to the chat

 **Peter:** Y'ain't leaving anytime soon

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Hela appreciated.


End file.
